Bloody Valentine
by bellavida0213
Summary: Bonnie's eternal gift to Damon. One-shot/AU/Smut


**This little one-shot is for the February challenge. A monthly challenge created by Bamoniseternal aka theManiQ1 to help keep Bamon alive and our creative juices flowing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 **All mistakes are all mines.**

 **Now it's time for me to start writing the next part to The Day After**

 **Happy Readings. Don't forget to leave a comment/review.**

Resting her head back against the leather seat, Bonnie gazed at Damon as he drove them home from dinner. Never in a million years did she ever imagine Damon will be the love of her life, her soul mate. Things changed between them while on the other side. They went from being maybe frenemies to best friends who shared everything. Except for when Bonnie decided to leave Mystic Falls in the middle of the night and not look back, breaking both their hearts. They realize they were in love with each other. Awkward conversations were had and the two officially became Bonnie and Damon.

The two still had their bumps. Damon could still be a sarcastic asshole and Bonnie a judgemental know it all but they were madly in love with each other.

"Yes?" Damon glanced at Bonnie "I can feel your eyes on me."

Bonnie smirked "Just thinking."

"About how you want to rip my clothes off and do naughty things to my body. No one will blame you. I mean look at this."

"Oh so sexy."

"No need to be sarcastic. So what's in your mind."

"I'm thinking about how unexpected this year has been."

Damon smiled as he pulled into the driveway of the boarding house. When the car was at a complete stop, he unbuckled turning towards Bonnie. Cupping her cheek, he looked deep into her green-eyes.

"It wasn't really unexpected. I think we knew for awhile now that we were in love. Consequences of hurt Elena kinda prevented us from expressing ourselves."

Bonnie smiled brightly at him holding his palm against her cheek. "I love you." She whispered kissing his palm.

"I love you too." Damon said before stepping out of the car and zooming to her side to open her door.

"Thank you, sir." Bonnie took his hand and followed him to the door. When they reach the door Bonnie stopped him from opening it.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Bonnie turned towards Damon. "Soooo, this is my portion of the night."

Damon cocked up an eyebrow as he watched Bonnie's caramel skin turn a rosy hue.

Bonnie swung open the door and led Damon to the living room. Rest on his chair facing the fire place was a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a red smoker's jacket. Picking up the items, Bonnie turned facing Damon handing him the items.

"Go get comfortable."

Damon looked her in the eyes and nodded. Taking the items, Damon strolled to the restroom to change.

Once he was out of the room, Bonnie released the breath she was holding. She was a ball of nerves. They had explored their sexality however tonight was going to be the ultimate form of intimacy. Bonnie was going to share herself in more ways than one.

Walking to the wet cart, she poured herself a quick drink and downed it in one gulp. Filling the glass again, she placed it on the side table beside Damon's chair.

The air in the room suddenly became charged marking Damon's arrival back. Without turning around to greet him, Bonnie snapped her fingers lighting the fireplace. With the roar of the fire, Bonnie turned towards Damon motioning him with the hook of her finger to come closer.

Damon bit his lip and followed her command.

"Have a seat and relax." Bonnie said has he stood in front of him.

Never taking her eyes off of him, she picked up a cigar a lit it. With the cigar in her mouth, she handed Damon his glass of bourbon and then the cigar.

"I'll be back. I need to get myself ready for you." Bonnie winked at him and strolled out the room to the bathroom.

Damon sat back sipping his drink watching the sway of her hips as she left.

Bonnie slowly pinned her hair up. She wanted her slender neck to be on display for Damon. With the last bobby pin in place, Bonnie ran her hands up and down her body. Her fingers tingle at the feel of her soft skin and satin bra and panities.

Putting on her silk robe, she made her way back to the living room. When she entered soft music was playing in the background.

She smirked when she heard Damon gasp at her appearance.

"Shit, Bon. You look so sexy." Damon sat forward putting the cigar in the ashtray watching Bonnie slowly open her robe revealing soft caramel skin with her goodies incase in a barly there pantie set.

Dropping the robe, Bonnie slowly turned around so Damon could get a view of her backside. Looking over her shoulder, she began to sway her hips to the beat.

Damon's eyes eat up Bonnie as she slowly danced in front of the crackling fire. She made for a temping picture. His dick was hard as a rock as he continued to watch her.

Needing to release the pressure in his balls, Damon sat back slipping his dick out his pants. Spitting on his hand, Damon gripped his hard steel jerking up and down.

It was erotic watching him pleasure himself. Bonnie rubbed her thighs together creating friction.

With heavy-lidded eyes, Damon gazed at Bonnie gripping his dick harder. "I can't take anymore of this little valentine gift, I need you."

Bonnie smirked. "This is not your gift."

She slowly made her way to Damon. When she reached him, she lowered herself to straddle him. Slowly she rubbed her wet heat against his manhood.

"Bonnie." Damon groaned gripping the hand rest of the chair.

Meeting his icy eyes, Bonnie tilted her head exposing her neck to him.

Damon's eyes widen as he focused on her slender neck. "Are you serious? You don't have to do this."

"I want to."

Damon gently gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger tilting her head to make eye contact. "Are you sure? I know you had some bad experiences starting with me. You don't have to do this for me."

"I love you. I want to give all of me and I want you to give me all of you. I want to share our life blood, our essence with each other."

Damon nodded. "I'm going to make this pleasurable for you." he whispered before kissing her deeply. "I need to be inside of you first."

He lifted her off him, kissing her flat stomach once her she was on her feet. Looking up into her eyes, Damon kissed her hip bone before hooking his fingers into her paintie waist band. Slowly, he dragged the garment down her legs allowing his fingertips to graze her smooth skin.

Removing her bra and pulling his pants completely off, he guided Bonnie back on top of him.

At the feel of being stretched, Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed. It was such a delicious full feeling.

"Fuck, BonBon." Damon muttered against her breast as she slowly bounced on top of him.

Gripping the hairs on the back of his neck, Bon rode Damon harder and faster. When his cock began to twitch and his grip on her thighs tighten signalling he was on the crest of an orgasm, she slow down and circle her hips in a figure eight.

"Naughty girl." Damon laughed as he tried to control his breath. "You feel so good wrapped around me." He thrusted up meeting hers.

"Shit. I'm about…."

"I know."

Helping her bounce faster, Damon waited till she began to cum to sink his fangs into her neck.

Bonnie screamed out as Damon's bite caused her eyes to roll in the back of her head. The pleasure for the bite was undeniable. If she knew how good it was going to be, she would have gotten over her hang ups along time ago.

Damon pulled back licking the blood off his lips. Savoring the taste in his mouth.

Seeing the blood seep out of her wound dribbling down her neck and chest, did things to him. The beast inside begged to be released.

Licking the trail of blood from her nipple up her neck, he nipped at her earlobe. "Sorry Bon...I…" Damon whispered in her ear breathless.

Bonnie gasped when she pulled back and met bloodshot eyes. She nodded her head in understand.

Damon closed his eyes and rubbed his head in the crook of her neck, smearing blood across his face. Cupping her butt in his hands, he rose from the seat and laid them down on the rug in front of the fire.

Pulling out of her warmth, Damon kneeled in front her gazing at her bloody body. She had never looked so beautiful as she did painted in her blood.

With his cock in one hand, Damon lifted his free wrist ripping into his flesh causing blood to bubble through the wound. Looking deep into her eyes, he held out his wrist dripping the blood onto her mouth.

Bonnie stuck out her tongue catching as much as she could. Wanting more of his essence inside of her, she grabbed his wrist to suck. Every once in awhile she would bite at the wound to keep it open.

Damon's eyes rolled back into his head feeling her small mouth suckle on him.

As she fed on him, Damon slammed back into her heat before sinking his fangs into her already healed neck.

It was euphoric having Damon pump in and out of her as they drank from each other. With each gulp of blood and each stroke, the closer she got to reaching nirvana.

Dropping his wrist away from her mouth, Bonnie gripped Damon's hair pulling him into a bruising kiss. Their tongues swirled tasting their own blood on the other mouths.

Right before she orgasmed, Bonnie whispered an incantation against Damon's lips. As soon as she finished Bonnie stretched out her arms surrendering to an magical orgasm.

Magic washed over Damon prompting him to empty himself into Bonnie.

Out of breath, Damon rolled off of her grinning like a fool. "I...I...shit I can't get my words out. That was amazing. I feel electric."

Bonnie lolled her head to the side to peer at him. "Now that was your gift."

"Amazing sex?"

Smirking Bonnie replied "Isn't always?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes but that was different. Did you use magic?"

Bonnie propped up on her elbow and cupped his cheek. "I did. I am in love with you, Damon. This past year with you as been life changing. I want many more years together. To explore this world with you. To bask in the light with you. To just be happy. To truly be by your side, I tied my life with yours."

"Bon." Damon said in disbelief.

Bonnie placed her finger on his lips to hush him. "I know the consequences. But this way we can have eternity without me turning. Just don't get yourself killed."

"You should probably take your own advice. You got a track record." Damon laughed. "God, I love you. You have made me want to fight to be the best version of myself not just for you but for me. When I had no hope, you had hope for the both of us. I want you by my side forever, in this life and the next. I just need you to be sure. You know I'm a hard man to deal with at time. Is this truly what you want? Can you handle eternity with me?"

Bonnie leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. "I'm a Bennett, of course I can handle you. This is truly what I want. I never really expected I would find true happiness. I figured I would watch from the sidelines as my friends enjoyed their lives to the fullest. I have that now. I don't want to let it go. I love you."

Damon pulled her into an embrace feeling the happiest he has ever felt in his long long life. He knew it wouldn't always be easy but he was looking forward to the wild ride that was their lives.


End file.
